Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are widely used in electronic devices or systems such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones. An ADC converts analog signals into digital signals. A sigma-delta ADC is one of many types of ADCs. A sigma-delta ADC often has a sigma-delta modulator that can perform a signal filtering function to improve the quality of an analog signal before the signal is passed to another part of the device or system for further processing. In some electronic devices or systems, designing a sigma-delta modulator to meet overall criteria such as signal stability, power consumption, and circuit complexity may pose a challenge.